A Worse Beginning
by mutt4.0
Summary: chapter 1 rewritten Ansem was gone but the battle was not over it is time for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to team up with Riku and King Mickey and even some other new friends to become the clan of the key blade
1. Chapter 1

A.N. this is my first fic and I am really happy but tell me if it is good or not.

This is taking place where Sora is right now pay attention because it will change to other people like Riku or people that will come in later.

The Worse Beginning

It was over Sora had finally defeated Ansem and the heartless. It started ever since he met Goofy and Donald and they informed him on the power of the key blade, but that is a different story. All Sora had to do now was find Riku and Mickey the bad guy was gone. They had to start their search all over again so they decided that the best place to start was the beginning. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were in Traverse town talking to Yuffie and Leon

"So what do you think happened to them?" Leon asked with a puzzled look on his face, "I am surprised Mickey did not come here right away, I mean if he is not in the castle he is here."

"I don't know but Donald, Goofy, and I agree that they are together. I mean they were together both times they disappeared."

"So when was the last time you spoke to Kairi? She is probably worried about you." Yuffie said being totally random.

"Not since I first saved her. We split up and I have not been able find her." Sora said with a disappointed look on his face.

"And Namine I know you don't remember her but she is the other side of Kairi I'm sure you'd recognize her if you saw her."

"I have no idea who she is, but if you say I'd recognize her then I did not find here either. How do you guys know about this anyway?"

"I don't know it just came to us over night. Ever since we met you, Sora, strange things have been happening to us." Leon said.

"Look I have to go. We have been here for a while. I'm going to fetch Donald and Goofy and we are going to Tarzan's world. If we don't meet again goodbye" Sora hesitated; then sighed "There is one thing I don't like about this job. You never know what will happen."

Leon said "Be careful Sora and you'll be fine trust me."

With that Sora left to go find Donald and Goofy.

"Now I wonder where they are….. I know they are at Huey, Dewy, and Louie's shop." He started heading for their shop when a dark figure came up.

He had a mask like he was mummified, but it was his head only. "Sora, it is time to reach deep down in your memories. Find the ones that have fallen from the chains. You need to put it back together and remember it all. Your life doesn't depend on it, but the person in these memories will connect with the one that is most special to you. If you don't remember her, you will lose your memory of your friend." Then he put his hand over Sora's head and then it flashed in between the hand and head. "I have put the broken links in reach. It is now your job to grab the right ones.

"I remember Axel and Larxene, but they were bad guys, Marluxia and Vexen too. I remember Riku, but he wasn't the real one. He wanted to protect this person. I think I know who you are talking about. My friends remember her, but I don't. Her name was Namine, and she was the other side of Kairi. Kairi is the one most special to me. I just can't remember her." Sora opened his eyes and the figure was gone. People were looking at him like he was crazy for talking to himself.

He looked to see what time it was at the giant clock tower, and then he saw the figure on top of it. He then ran over to the clock tower as fast as he could. Then a heartless appeared. "What? The heartless are supposed to be gone." Then the heartless started to attack heartless. Sora dodged the attack then swung towards the heartless. The heartless jumped back before it got hit and went in for the kill. Sora tried to block, but the heartless was too fast. Sora closed his eyes to let it happen, but the heartless was like a ghost it just went right through him. "I don't know what is going on, but that guy is still up there. I need to catch him." Then the people looked at him strangely for talking to himself again. "You just can't see them, but their there." The people ran off in nervousness "Never mind!"

He started running towards the clock tower again and more heartless came. He just ran through them and walked up to the clock tower "Okay, I need to know who you are so start talking." Sora said in a demanding way.

"You didn't take my warnings now you must pay. I will make my own copies of heartless." The heartless came up from the ground, and there were millions of them. Sora grinned. "Unlike last time the heartless can hurt you, because you are in the range where my power is the strongest." Sora's grin turned into an utter look of fear.

"I can't beat those." Sora said trying to get as far away as possible, but the heartless blocked him from moving out of this guy's range.

"If you can't win you will need our help." Said Donald; Goofy was right behind him.

"How you guys find me?" Sora asked who was now relieved.

"People were telling us that there was a guy talking to himself outside and we came to make sure you were safe." Goofy said

Sora was now angry, but then he said "Multi-killer one." Sora then jumped up in the air and stuck his key blade straight out. Goofy threw his shield right under Sora and he landed on it. Donald then did an air spell which made the shield spin around extremely fast. Every heartless that tried to attack Sora was killed by the human top that the three made.

After Sora started slowing down, he kicked Goofy's shield back to him. It took a while, but the three of them killed the rest of the fake heartless. They went towards where the mystery man was standing and he was gone. They looked at each other in confusion, but hurried back to the inn to sleep.

A.N. There I changed it so it is better. I put a little bit of humor in it too.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. So the first chapter wasn't all that great to me but hey I have to start some where the next few chapters might be just as bad but the 3rd and 4th one will surprise you these people are unexpected characters and they will be a major part of the story.

P.S. this chapter is with Riku and Mickey so don't get confused

The Worse beginning

Riku was standing in the doorway of the castle at Hallow Bastion waiting for King Mickey to hurry up. He had his weapon ready for the long journey ahead of him.

"So who do you think we will fight on our search? I mean the heartless are gone what else could happen." Riku asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well, the heartless may be gone but what about the people who weren't heartless but working for Ansem. Like Hades or Sephoroth there is that strange phantom and that giant guy in Aladdin's-,"

"Okay, okay I get it." Riku said interrupting King Mickey's rant on how there were still a ton of bad guys left, "But I thought you said they went into hiding."

"They did but you can never be too careful. I'm ready to leave for our journey so let's go. I got our ship ready for take off and its cloaking system is on even if we don't need it." King Mickey paused then said "You can never be too safe and besides I have a feeling that this isn't going to be an easy mission. I sense great danger ahead so we should start practicing our swordsman ship."

"Yes Sir." Riku said with great determination on his face, "So where we heading to anyway?"

"The end of the world" King Mickey said, "If that is where You, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I beat him before we mysteriously split that is where we're going to start. To make sure Ansem didn't survive and to see if Sora, Donald, and Goofy are still there. We don't want to go searching for a long time and then find out that they never mysteriously split like we did now do we?"

"Good point that has to be the best place to start and I am sure that Sora decided to look there first too. This will take no time at all if we keep thinking like this."

"Look there will be more things that get in our way so don't be too cocky okay"

"Yes Sir" said Riku rolling his eyes.

They got in the ship and headed for the end of the world, but it wasn't where there. Riku and King Mickey both looked blankly at the empty space that used to be the end of the world and now there was nothing not even a star. "Told you" King Mickey said, "Let's see if you roll your eyes at me again Riku."

"Sorry Sir" said Riku with a slightly angry look on his face. "So where to next I mean our best bet is no more so what is your plan B?" Riku asked having no idea what to do.

"That's an easy one. All we have to do is keep going further. It is the end of the world so let's keep going until we reach the end." King Mickey said with a smile on his face, "I always wondered if there were anymore worlds or if Hallow Bastion was the last of them. This is the best time to find out so let's go."

"Are you crazy!" Riku yelled at King Mickey with a very frightened look on his face, "What about Sora, Donald, and Goofy I mean we can't just forget about them! We have to find them so I can go back home. It is time for us to hurry up and finish this journey we have to end –,"

Out of nowhere a ship crashes into Riku's and King Mickey's ship and tears a hole in it. The ship opens up when someone grabs them just as they are about to pass out.

"Hey you awake yet? Please wake up I didn't mean to crash into your ship I just made a mistake please don't die." Riku heard just as he woke from his unconsciousness. When Riku opened his eyes he saw a red fox like creature walking on his hind legs with an archer's hat and gown on.

"Who are you!" Riku screamed with confusion in his eyes. "I don't recognize you and I should."

"Don't be scared my name is Robin Hood I steal from the rich and give to the needy with my magic arrows" Robin Hood said, "Please don't be mad I didn't mean to crash into your ship and as an apology I will give you mine."

"Then what are you going to do if you don't have a ship. Don't say come with us because if you know what me and King Mickey were in the middle of then you wouldn't want to help, and I wouldn't blame you." With that Riku woke King Mickey up and they explained their adventure to Robin Hood.

"And that is the reason why you don't want me to come with you?" Robin Hood said with a smile on his face, "Please that doesn't scare me I don't mind helping you find your friends at all. Just count me in."

"Thank you Robin Hood I will make sure you are rewarded after all of this is over we owe you a lot." Said King Mickey

"Sir, sir they have no idea we are following them. They will not be prepared for our attack if we wait until the right time to strike. I am sure they will lose to our power for they will show us their weaknesses and we will use it against them" said a mysterious man

"No we won't kill them not for a while anyway because those three will bring Ansem and the rest of his group back. What we need to do is get them to ruin the whole thing this will not only test their actions but their friends actions as well. The new clan of the key blade will never be created we will tear them apart before they form" said the leader of the group.

A.N. Oh NO I can not wait until I update next so I can find out what happens. Oh wait I already know well you don't so ha. If you can not wait for this to be revealed then prepare to wait a long time because it will take a lot of chapters until these people are revealed p.s. I know it is pretty bad but after I am done introducing all the characters it will be great full of action and who knows what.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. This is it the surprise characters the people that were unexpected.

A Worse Beginning

Kairi was running down the dark dim path. She had no idea what was chasing her she knew that Sora had defeated Ansem, and that the heartless were gone for good. She ran into the closest building, shut the door, and locked it. The building was empty but filled with furniture she could hide behind. She opened up the closet and ran in it.

"Huh, Huh, Huh, what are those things they aren't good or they wouldn't have tried to kill me. I am so scared oh please Sora this would be the perfect time to find and save me I need you." Kairi said to herself hoping that those strange creatures wouldn't find her there. She had been running for a long time now and she was finally happy to see that no one was with her. She had decided to get up and look around where she was hiding, but when she left the room that she was in she saw a dark figure about her size down the hallway. This shadow seemed like it didn't want to hurt her.

"Kairi it is time to stop running from those things. It is time to fight back. Don't let those things control you or you will become one of them." The mysterious figure said.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" said Kairi. She was scared, but this thing mad her feel a little secure. She started backing up from the figure but she stopped because the figure spoke on.

"Don't run I don't want to hurt you. I am surprised you don't recognize me because basically I am you. My name is Namine. I am your other side. When we left Destiny Island I left you. I thought I could achieve so much more if I left you because I knew what I was doing, but then I realized that we needed to be back together. I am going to go back into your heart become one with you again. Once I do this you need to start studying magic. Sora and Riku have the balance of strength and magic but when I left you I made it impossible for you to learn magic." Namine said with sorrow on her face.

"I am not sure if I can trust you." Kairi said with a scared but ready look on her face.

"You're just going to have to. I know you are unexpected of this and after the heartless attacked you; you-,"

"What? Those weren't heartless. Sora defeated them. Didn't he?" Kairi asked interrupting Namine. She was confused and had no idea where to go or what to do.

"Yes Sora defeated the Ansem, but Ansem was prepared for that. He made a small army of heartless that could revive him when they get to the highest point of any world. If you merge with me you will be able to kill this army and make sure Ansem is never revived. So open up your heart so I can enter it and become one with you." Said Namine prepared to enter Kairi's heart.

"Fine," said Kairi said she stood there and opened up her heart. A bright light was made when Namine entered Kairi's body. The heartless had seen it and ran into the building.

They all attacked Kairi, but then they paused when another bright light appeared and a sword came out. Right away Kairi swung the sword with a green round staff for a blade with sharp metal thorns coming out of it. There was a ring of roses where the base meets the blade and a leaf for the handle that surrounded her hand. She was overpowering them and killing them one by one.

When there was one left it decided to run towards the highest part of the world right away. It realized it wouldn't stand a chance where it was. It needed to get somewhere higher so I can gain more power. It knew if it still couldn't win it could revive Ansem.

Kairi chased the heartless all the way to the base of the mountain then she started losing it. She found it ironic that she was doing the chasing this time. She got to the top of the mountain and saw the heartless shaped in her exact form, but it was like her shadow, she then swung her sword at the heartless and the heartless made the same exact move she did. She unleashed a power of swings towards the heartless and again the heartless did the exact same. It was mirroring her motions. She closed her eyes and reached into her heart and called for Namine since she new more about this stuff. _Namine help me I don't know what to do it is copying my moves._

_It's okay Kairi this is where your new magic comes in. He is mirroring your moves what reflects off a mirror._ _Just think about that and you will be fine._

_Ok_. Kairi kept giving a fury of strikes, but she wasn't trying to kill the heartless she just needed time to think. That is when she realized what she could do that the heartless couldn't. She stuck her sword out horizontally and yelled "Light" with that a bright powerful light came out of her sword and tore the heartless the heartless apart leaving nothing behind.

She had defeated the army that could revive Ansem and. Now she needed to find a ship that could travel her from world to world. She knew where everything was because she had been in this world for about a year now. She goes into the space station asking if there was any way to make a ship with out any money. The clerk looked at her like she was crazy, and she told her that she couldn't. She was now depressed and had to figure out a way to get a ship.

"Hi why are you so said?" asked a little girl with long black hair and in a hula dress. "It is such a wonderful day I don't see why anyone could be so sad." The little girl kept talking and wouldn't shut up. "This is my doll scrump she just had brain surgery for the 17th time. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Sure, we can be best friends." Said Kairi with a nice face "What is your name? Mine is Kairi. What is that blue thing behind you!" Kairi was shocked she has never seen something so weird.

"My name is Lilo and this is my dog Stitch."

"Hiiii" said Stitch waving at Kairi.

"I didn't know dogs could talk are you sure that thing is a dog" Kairi asked pointing at Stitch with a funny face.

"Ok it is a genetic alien experiment there are six hundred twenty-five other ones too but this one is mine. Hey you never told me why you were so depressed." Said Lilo, she was determined to find out what she wants to know.

"Oh that well I need a ship, but I can't afford one so I am a little disappointed." Said Kairi, who had just remembered the situation.

"Well aren't you lucky Stitch and I have a lot of ships we don't need so if you come to my house you can choose which ever one you want." Said Lilo who was really excited that she could help out a new friend."

"Pleekly, Nauni home yet? If so I want her to meet my new friend." Lilo yelled as they entered her strange looking home.

"No, but I would be honored to meet your new friend." Pleekly said walking into the living room. "Lilo don't you think that this girl is a little old for you. I mean she is at least 15 years old."

"Oh Pleekly don't be so critical." Lilo said to Pleekly. Then she turned her attention towards Kairi. "Why do you need a ship?"

"Well I need to save my friends they are in big trouble." Said Kairi. She was still unsure on what had happened to her friends.

"Then Stitch and I are going with you." Said Lilo jumping up and down in excitement. "I can summon any of the other six hundred twenty five experiments and Stitch is really strong."

"Thank you, but I don't think Pleekly will like that Idea." Kairi stated.

"Who really cares I will leave a note." Lilo said as she was writing.

After that Lilo, Stitch, and Kairi went blasting off into space and they were ready for their fight ahead.

A.N. So how did you like this chapter. I know it still might be a little boring but I am sure you did not expect Kairi to be so kick butt. And all those people that liked Kairi the way she is well too bad she is going to be a fighter in my story. The last two chapters were harder than I though but I am not complaining one bit. The next chapter might take some time because I need to gather some characters name so be patient and one more boring chapter to go.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. So this is where the real action comes in this chapter is my favorite so far and will build the most suspense.

A Worse Beginning

Sora was now in the wonderful world of Tarzan's, but there was no one to be found. He went by Jane's research tent and not a single person was there. Donald went to search the tree house and once again no one there. Goofy was near the waterfall and he heard something as he walked by the key hole that Sora had locked.

"The Organization is close?" One of five people said. The one speaking had the form of a human, but his body was like a black light with a white outline and eyes which were glowing with a blinding shine.

"Yes, they will test the wielder of the key blade's true power. They will see what he will do in certain situations. Once they find all of this out they will then kill them." Another one said with a concerned look on his face. This one was wearing a dark cloak like the organization wore, but this one was slightly different with a strange symbol on it.

"This is terrible. Sora has to live so we can drain the light out of his heart. Then we can control him. After that we can have several dark Soras made and that's when he can die no matter how it happens." The third one said. This one was normal he was a regular human. Goofy didn't even fill power within him.

They were all talking to the leader and his son. Goofy could not tell what the leader or his son looked like because they were hidden among the darkness. After a small uncanny silence the ruler said "Look we got visitors. You know it isn't polite to eve's drop you could get yourself in a lot of trouble." All five of them turned around and stared directly at Goofy. "Attack him my lackeys. Make sure he doesn't survive."

With that Goofy ran for safety. He was panting with every step he took he was too tired, but he had the will to keep running. Goofy then realized that they were catching up at a quick pace so he yelled "SORA!"

Sora was at the campsite still and turned his head towards the waterfall. He then ran in that direction hoping to help goofy. But after ten steps he was blocked by a figure in a dark cloak. Sora looked up and saw Axel smiling down on him.

"Hello Sora. Remember me?" Axel said with an evil grin on his that was so big it probably was close to ripping cheek.

"Why wouldn't I?" Said Sora, who wanted to see how surprised Axel would be to find out that he had been known for some time now. "You are probably wondering how so I will tell you. My friends in Traverse Town somehow remember what went on in Castle Oblivion. So I knew that if I reached far enough down into my heart I would find the memories about that strange castle with its mysterious power. So I am prepared to fight you Axel."

Right after that Axel let out his power on Sora, and hit him several times with his two rings that were as big as a soccer ball. The inside of the ring there was a cross that Axel used to hold on to his weapons and at the tip of the four points of the cross there were spikes.

Sora was then weak. He had been easily attacked on a cheap shot. He pulled out his key blade and yelled "Heal!" Sora then got up and charged after Axel with hatred on his face. Sora made three or four strikes, but each one was easily blocked by Axel.

"Give up Sora. The Axel you fought before was just a portion of my power now. You can't win." Said Axel while he threw one of his rings which slashed Sora's side.

Sora then got up and once again healed himself. "No, I can't give up. I heard Goofy's cry for help. You attacked and probably killed one of my friends. For that I will kill you."

"Goofy? We didn't go for Goofy. Someone else attacked him not us." Axel said with confusion on his face.

"Then get out of my way!" Sora yelled as a strange light came out from his body and knocked out Axel. "I'll kill you later, but I have to save Goofy."

"What was that?" said the beast with the black glow. "That magic attack was the greatest I have ever sensed. Do you think the Organization is here?"

"Yes, Sora took care of them though and is going to try to take care of us as soon as he gets here" The dark cloaked one said while he was striking Goofy who was close to death. "We will get rid of this one later. Go report to the ruler tell him I will go easy on Sora for now."

"Ok" the dark glowed monster ran towards the waterfall with lightning speed as the one in the dark cloak hid Goofy behind a tree and took a small portion of light from his heart.

Sora walked through the vines seeing the creature in the dark cloak. "Who are you and where is my friend?" Sora said in a battle stance. Sora had never been so mad before it was like he was working for the bad guys himself.

"My name is of no importance to you, but if you must call me something you can call me creator. I am the creator of darkness, but I don't create the bad guys that much anymore because I lost control of my powers and started making monsters stronger than myself." Creator kept going on about his past. "See this symbol it was permanently marked on me when I started creating monsters. It means the key to the end, and it is your end so get ready to fight now."

"I have been ready." Sora said as he charged in for a powerful strike. The strike was blocked with a ball of darkness. Sora gave more strikes, but they were all blocked by the dark ball. Sora wouldn't give up he had to save Goofy. He jumped up in the air and yelled "Heal!" after that Goofy awoke and attacked creator with his shield.

"Not bad kid you definitely deserve the key blade. Your friends are not here so you should leave." Said creator as he was about to leave.

"Wait; there are some friends that should be here. Where are they?" Sora said ready to fight for their lives again.

"They will come later go to the next world and be happy." Said the creator then he disappeared.

"Sora, don't mess with them they are very bad people to mess with. They want to take the light out of your heart and create a dark Sora." Goofy said trying to warn Sora on what he heard

"Who cares? We can take him, but for know lets get Donald and leave." Sora said with a calm look on his face. They started walking towards the campsite when they heard shaking in the bushes. Sora was too tired to fight so he and Goofy ran. Sora realized that Axel wasn't where he was before.

"Sora, that magic you did, do you know what it's called." Axel said coming out of the bushes. "It is the most powerful magic ever. It inflicts enough damage to kill three Ansems in one hit, and it healed you completely."

"What is it called?" Sora said who had his key blade out incase of a surprise attack.

"Holy. Holy is the strongest magic ever and I am surprised you controlled it properly."

"You're dumb. You actually told me the magic now I can do it anytime I want." Sora said with a surprised look on his face. He stuck his key blade

horizontally pointing at Axel and yelled "HOLY" nothing happened "What is wrong? I know the spell but it isn't working"

"It is not that easy. Holy is magic that only works when the time is right. It basically has a mind of its own and it decides." Axel said secretly getting his weapon ready for a sneak attack.

Sora quickly grabbed his key blade and attacked Axel as soon as he saw Axel was planning another sneak attack. "You know Axel there is an old saying, 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me' and there is no way I am going to get shame from you."

Axel got aggravated very easily, and Sora noticed but didn't think much of it. Axel quickly attacked with his weapon multiple times and Sora flew back. Goofy tried to heal Sora, but Axel quickly did some kind of magic that blocked other kinds of magic. Goofy then attacked Axel, but it did no good because Axel did a fire spell on Goofy and the spell nearly killed goofy. Sora got up and threw his key blade like a boomerang. That caught Axel off guard and he flew back from the hit. Axel threw his two weapons like a Frisbee and teleported behind Sora to catch them after the strike. Sora fell to the ground in pain and he was knocked out. "You know Sora I know a couple of old saying myself, like 'what goes around comes around', but my come around is twice as hard. So know you will die in pain.

"Stop now Axel, you can't kill him it will mess up our plans" said Creator "I am willing to kill you if you don't stop" Creator was getting the dark ball he used before, but this time he made at least twenty. His power was showing this time to, you can see the darkness rising from him.

"Don't be silly. I know your weakness, the one thing that can beat you. You won't tell anyone your name because it is a powerful magic that can destroy you. I was a good enough snooper to figure it out." Axel snickered then laughed the most evil laugh you could think of.

"Don't underestimate me Axel. I created the darkness in you. If I created you I can destroy you" Creator then waved his hands and the dark balls followed them. He stuck his hand out and one dark ball went down Axel's throat. Axel started suffocating on the dark ball and Creator left Axel to die.

Axel all of a sudden was teleported to the Organization HQ. Zexion rushed over to Axel and used his air powers to blow the dark ball from him. Zexion was lucky enough to get it out.

Axel awoke and said "Thanks, I owe you."

Zexion shook his head with depression on his face and said "Don't thank me yet we still need to tell the Superior. He didn't understand what Vexen was saying. He asked the rest of us to go talk to him. Look did you and Larxene get what you needed?"

"Yes Larxene should be here anytime" Axel said starting to smile about the fact that their mission was a success. "The odds of the events working the way they were supposed were slim to none. You know the Superior gets a little too big and complicated with his missions at times."

"Yes, I know. All that matters now is explaining Castle oblivion to the Superior, but for now lets just be happy that it worked." Zexion said who was near the point of over excitement about the plan working.

Sora woke up from his little nap. He was surprised that he and Goofy were still alive. He woke Goofy up and started to head where Donald was. They looked down and saw a pair of human footprints heading towards the tree house. Goofy looked at Sora and they both ran. They got to the ladder to the tree house, but didn't here any struggling. They hurried up looked in the tree house and saw nothing but a note it read.

_Dear Sora,_

_Guess what while you were fighting Axel I decided to keep Donald busy my self._

_I decided to fight him and I made sure I gave him excruciating pain._

_He struggled a lot but it was nothing to my mastering of lightning skills._

_Back to the key thing though I won the fight with Donald and kidnapped him._

_If you want to fight for him to be back come to the Organization HQ._

_If you do not know where that is good luck finding it because it is well hidden._

_I will leave you with that and start heading towards the Organization HQ myself._

_Yours truly,_

_Larxene_

_P.S. If I am not mistaking you don't remember me unless you figured out how to get those memories back._

A.N. Well this was a good chapter in my opinion, but you're the critic not me. If you think Sora and Goofy going to Organization HQ is going to be in one of the earlier chapters then guess again because it will not be until near end when they ATEMPT to save Donald


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Hey I updated yay now just read the chapter and like it. That will be all thank you.

A Worse Beginning

Axel was waiting out of the meeting hall for Larxene to finally show up. "She should have been here by now I wonder what happened." Axel said turning to Marluxia as he walked by. He was slightly worried because if Larxene didn't show up with Donald then their plans would be ruined, and they would get in even more trouble then they already are.

"Then go send a transmission and tell her to hurry up." Marluxia said. He was absolutely disgusted with the arrogance of Axel. He realized hatred against each other would tear them apart, and the superior would be furious by his emotions. He then realized it wasn't his fault that he hated Axel. Namine was slowly changing their memories as she was Sora's. It would take time for everything to be back to normal. None of them realized the truth yet, but they did know they didn't really hate each other as they acted.

"Good idea, I will transmit a message to hurry up." Axel then ran towards the control center right away to get a hold of Larxene "Hey you need to hurry up Larxene. The Superior isn't going to be happy if you are late." Axel said who could now see Larxene on the screen.

"I can't the hyper drive is out. That stupid duck used its magic on the hyper drive. It will be about a day before I can get to a stop to fix the hyper drive." Larxene said with an angry look on her face. She wanted to kill that stupid duck.

"Fine I will try to explain to the superior." Axel then ended the transmission. "I can't stand her. She is always messing up." Axel was getting ready to track her down and kill her like he would in Castle Oblivion. He then got a look of realization and remembered what happened in Castle Oblivion. He then put his weapons away and couldn't believe that he actually thought of doing that.

Donald was tied up and in a cage. He had his weapon token away from him, but it was still close enough to use one magic spell. "Come" he whispered. Then his wand started shaking and came straight for Donald. The wand was then in his hand and he said another magic spell. "Fire" he whispered again and the rope he was tied up in was burnt into ashes. All he had to do now is escape from the cage. He thought but wasn't sure on what to do. "Time" there was a clock above the cage, and its hand were moving very fast. The bars were slowly rusting like they were 1000 years old. Donald then kicked the bars open and broke out of the cage.

"Hello Larxene. Ready for round number two." Donald said with a smirk on his yellow bill. He then got his weapon out and yelled "GRAVITY!" The ship started to shake and Larxene lost control of it. She tried to send a transmission, but Donald used a stronger version of gravity and yelled "GRAVIGA." Then Larxene fell to the ground and couldn't move a single limb.

Donald was doing all this according to a plan. First he had to escape, which he already did. Then get to a world, which works like this. Get too much gravity on the ship. That should make it crash land into a planet. Then he had to stop Larxene from messing it up which he did. When they get to the planet he runs.

The ship was still falling. At this point it was rattling hard which made it hard for Donald to keep his balance. He saw how the ship was close to hitting the ground so he used a wind spell on the ship to slow the impact by a lot. BOOM, CRASH, BANG the ship had landed. Donald got out and ran as fast as he could. Larxene was able to stand up again now that the magic wore off. She got up and chased Donald. Donald was no match for Larxene and he was losing distance. Larxene used one of her powers with lightning and not only paralyzed Donald but dragged him to her. She then shot her lightning daggers at Donald and he fell to the ground.

"So you're not so brave now that you are weak. You can not fight back anymore. Nothing can save you Donald, and I know it is against the plan, but I will make sure you don't survive." Larxene said. She was about to explode with anger because of all the trouble Donald has caused. "I will kill you, but first I will tell you the plan for Sora. We have been taking his friends away one by one. That is why you couldn't find Tarzan. They are back at Organization HQ. There is only one friend to take away from him now and that is Goofy." Larxene's lightning daggers were glowing with power. Larxene raised them over Donald and flew down to slash him.

Donald was screaming because of the torture Larxene was giving him. Donald gave a pitiful look at Larxene then said quietly "Heal" Donald then revived completely and got to his feet. "Hey Larxene, you think you can beat me that easy. I may not be strong enough to defeat you by myself, but even though I'm separated I am still with my friends. Their hearts will always be with me no matter how far apart we are." Donald then raised his staff in the air and it started glowing. Donald was ready to call out this magic. "DEVINE TRINITY!" Then out of Donald's wand came an image of Sora's and Goofy's shadow and attacked Larxene. She fell to the ground, but got straight up again. She flew towards Donald and slashed him multiple times. Donald acted as he felt nothing.

Donald and Larxene were fighting so much it was like they were taking turns giving pain to one another. They were evenly matched and the battle seemed like it would never end. Donald realized he had already one because Larxene was stuck on the world, but he also realized he was too. He ran off from Larxene realizing that the battle wouldn't end right now and that he would kill her later. Larxene didn't like the idea of letting him retreat, but she did.

Donald had no idea what world he was in. He hadn't recognized it from his journey before. He couldn't find anyone to help him out in this world. He was searching for hours and it had become dark.

Donald lied down, but then heard a song that went "Oh Ye Oh I wanna be just like you. Talk like you walk like you Oh Ye Oh. Oh Ye Ye you wanna be just like me. Walk like me talk like me Oh Ye Ye. I want your no style I want your no grace. I want your ugly duck like face-."

This is where the song went too far and Donald interrupted it immediately after he was called ugly. "Hey what is all that about!" He still had no idea who was sing the song. He saw the bushes rustle he went to go see what was moving them. He walked slowly to the bushes. He was a little nervous. Right when he touched the bush an orangutan jumped up. "AHHHH" Donald flew up in the air in fear from the reddish brown ape. The ape ran off and Donald chased it in anger for a little bit. "Come back you stupid ape. I am not through with you yet." Donald said in his raspy voice. He had his fists in the air.

"Relax kid, lay back and relax." A giant blue bear was lying on a tree yawning. This bear was the no worries type of guy.

"Who are you? You expect me to relax when I am stuck on a world I don't even know the name of." Donald said. He was furious with the way the lazy bear was acting.

"I am Baloo and you just got to think the bear necessities. Let me sing you a song." Baloo started singing the song and it went like "Bear necessities the simple bear necessities. Forget about your worries and your doubts yah man. I mean the bear necessities the mother nature recipes of life." The song was over, but it looked like it could have gone longer. "There, doesn't that make you feel better. Just remember the bear necessities when ever you get angry or frustrated again, and it will make it all better."

"Uhh, look I have to go. Bye." Donald had a slightly disturbed look in his face. He couldn't believe that a bear actually sang to him and it creped him out. He had no idea where he was and what was with the singing in this world, but he wanted to get away from it.

It was the next morning. Donald awoke with a look of fear on his face. He had just barely remembered what had happened to him so far. He looked around and saw a ton of animals running around. He was glad they weren't singing.

It was about noon and he went and hid in a desolate spot to eat and drink. He turned his head. He saw Larxene staring at him with a wicked smile across her face. He couldn't win a fight with her right now. He was too weak. She knew that and shot her daggers at him. He flew back and fell to the ground. He quickly got up and used Fire. Larxene barely felt anything because of how weak the attack was. She then did thuderga on Donald and he fell to the ground. He was weak and could hardly move. Larxene was just about to kill Donald when three mysterious figures came and attacked Larxene. She was now in worse condition than Donald was.

Donald couldn't see who these three people were because of the way the sun was on them. He could see who seemed to be the leader's weapon. It was a green blade that looked like it had veins. At the top of the sword where the pointy part usually is there was a crevice. In this crevice was a sphere made from pure energy. "Who are you?" That was all he could say because it only took him one hit to take down Larxene.

"I am an assassin I only kill people when I am paid to do it." The assassin was just standing there like he wasn't trying to reveal his identity. He then walked even further in the shadows so you couldn't even see his body.

"So….. Who paid you to kill her" Said Donald with a look of relieved wonder.

"No one, and who said I killed her" Said the assassin.

"So you didn't kill Larxene?" Donald said still in shock

"No so I would run if I was you or I will let her kill you next time." Said the assassin he then jumped of into the distance and his two partners quickly followed.

"Thank you; if you help me find my friends we can reward you." Donald had a look of hope, but a look of fear. He didn't know what this guy would do if he did help Donald. He could kill Donald and not even care, but he tried to ignore those feelings because he needed the help more than ever.

"No, I don't like being the hero in a war, especially the one with the heartless." The assassin was getting annoyed. Donald could tell by the sound of his voice, but Donald kept on talking because he is annoying like that.

"The heartless are gone they left when my friends and I defeated Ansem once and for all." Donald said.

"In war there is no once and for all. I hate to burst your bubble, but I am being paid to revive Ansem. The problem is I don't know where I need to revive him at. So I am on my own journey to find out. All I know is that it is at the highest place at a certain world I just don't know which world." Donald couldn't believe the assassin just said that. He just didn't think it true that Ansem would be back.

"Then prepare to fight you stupid assassin" Donald was blazing red and molting with anger. He wasn't going to let Ansem come back; it is too dangerous with the organization around.

"No thank you, I don't have time, but if you must fight you can fight Coral. She is a master at magic too so good luck." The assassin and one of his other colleagues left in the darkness. The one left came out of the shadows and got her weapon ready. She had a powerful staff about 8 feet tall. She put it in front of her and was ready for the fight ahead.

"So you ready to die, because you will in about 10 seconds." Coral had her weapon out which was glowing with power now. She stuck it out and yelled. "POISON" Donald was down on the ground coughing up blood. "See 10 seconds was all I needed." Coral then got up and walked off.

Donald was down on the ground seconds from death when creator came and took the poison right out of Donald. Donald then woke up with a scare. "Quiet, I am healing you." Creator said. Donald still didn't know who he was. Creator put his hand over Donald's heart and a white smoke came out of his heart. He then replaced the white smoke with dark smoke. "There I have token the light out of your heart and replaced it with dark. You are now working for us, and your first mission is to destroy Mickey and bring me Riku.

"Yes master" Donald said in a dull pointless tone. He had a dark look to him now and his eyes turned purple.

A.N. Ta-da so who is Coral or the Assassin or even the third guy that was quiet. What will Donald do now that he is a bad guy? I don't know I haven't decided yet. I do know who the Assassin and Coral are though. Please review and I will be thankfull


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. I don't know if you noticed, but I said chapter four was going to be boring, well I lied because I wanted to surprise you. This chapter is going to be a hard one for me. I only know of a couple of events in this chapter so I will be making it up as I go along. So please read it and it will be my prime duty to make this chapter good

A Worse Beginning

Stitch was taking control of the ship as Lilo and Kairi talked. "So, besides summoning what kind of magic can you do?" Kairi said trying to start conversation. They were heading towards hallow bastion. It was the last place she had saw Sora and was hoping he was still there.

"The only magic I know is summoning. I never tried studying magic I just know summoning because of all the experiments I have saved throughout my life." Lilo answered her question then was distracted by the way her chair swivels. "Weeeeee!" she was spinning around."

"What! You don't know any other kind of magic? You should start practicing other kinds of it. Summoning isn't a good thing to rely on. I mean it is good magic, but it is too long and you have no control of it after the summoning. Until you call it back that is. We need to start looking for someone who can teach you magic." Kairi was shocked at the fact that Lilo only knew summoning.

"Chubi Cheba" Stitch said. He meant "We are here."

The ship came up to the castle that was mainly mechanics. Kairi was amazed by the castle's beauty. As they landed they saw some people come out of the castle. Kairi was excited and thought it was Sora. She got a closer look and realized it wasn't him. She didn't recognize who it was, but she thought they had to be friendly because they were waving. Kairi, Lilo, and Stitch went up to them.

One person said "Hello dear, what brings you to my castle?"

Kairi said "I am looking for my friends. We got split up about a year and a half ago and we have been looking for them ever since." Kairi felt a familiar feeling about these people as if she saw them before. "Who are you?" Kairi asked hoping to unsolve the mystery of how she partially knew them.

"Well, my dear, I am Maleficent and these are my friends. Ansem forced us and our magical powers to go in hiding here long ago." Said Maleficent. She pulled her staff out and yelled "Fire." Then green flames came from everywhere, and they were so powerful it was surprising to see that it was her basic fire magic.

"Could you teach us how to use fire magic, please?" Kairi asked.

"Not yet start out by learning fire from Hades. I am too strong to teach a beginner." Maleficent said.

"Where is Hades?" Kairi asked.

"He is at the coliseum. He owns it. Let me get a hold of him." Maleficent got a device out and pushed some buttons. She then put it up to her ear and started talking. "Yes….. Oh my….. I will send help, but teach them the power of fire."

"What is it?" Kairi asked. She went from excited to determined right away.

"Some people are trying to take over the coliseum and he needs our help go ahead, and I will gather the others and go help." Maleficent said. They were both about to leave when Maleficent stopped Kairi and gave her the device she used to talk to Hades. "Use it if you need to communicate with me over there." Maleficent then walked off.

"Light speed check, auto pilot check, coordinates check, lift-off." Stitch said out loud as he was preparing the ship. The ship got in the air and flew off.

They came up to the coliseum. It looked so calm Kairi couldn't believe that there was a battle to overthrow the ruler here. She was hoping that Hades had already taken care of it. They ran in to see the battle wasn't even close to over. They saw a man with a sword and flinging it at a blue guy with flames for hair. Kairi knew that the blue guy was Hades because he was fighting with fire. "Hades we came here to save your world." They ran over by Hades and pulled their weapons out prepared to fight.

"Good I shall stop fighting now. If you win I will teach you the magic of fire." Hades stepped back and let them take care of business. Stitch went after the man with the sword. Stitch was now in a ball ricocheting off of everything. He hit the man about 4 times and then was hit with the sword. Stitch fell to the ground.

"Pegasus!" The man yelled as he summoned a horse with wings and a horn.

"So he wants to take us on in summoning" She stepped forward and yelled "611!" and a creature with drills for hands, had no legs and was red flew forward. It started attacking Pegasus. Pegasus was dodging every attack and 611 was struggling. Pegasus then went in for the attack and 611 dodged it and laughed. He couldn't believe that Pegasus fell for that fake struggle. The drills for 611's hands started shooting and growing back. Every drill he shot hit Pegasus with The man on it. Pegasus fell to the ground. Kairi went in for the kill. She jumped up with her eyes closed, and slashed the man.

Kairi opened her eyes and saw a short half-goat, half-man creature on the ground with a gash in his stomach. "Phil, noooooo." He ran over to Phil and picked him up.

"Hercules come closer." Hercules leans over Phil. "You are an idiot. I taught you magic heal me." Hercules had a look of stupidity on him and healed Phil. Hercules don't give up yet you can beat them."

"Okay Phil I will fight." Hercules got up and pulled his sword out. He took out Lilo and Stitch. It was Hercules and Kairi left in the battle field. It was back and forth, blow by blow, things didn't let up. Kairi then got his side. Hercules fell to the ground. She jumped up in the air and came down with her sword. Hercules then rolled out of the way and put his sword up to Kairi's throat. "I have one question to ask you. I ask all the villains I kill this before I kill them. Why did you-,"

"Wait I am not a Villain." Kairi said with a look of confusion on her face. "You're the Villain."

"You work for Hades. He is the evilest person I know." Hercules said. "Sorry, but you were tricked Hades made me look like the bad guy when he was the real bad guy. He tricked you. Hades is a cruel person who has no heart that can lead him in the right direction, or helps him remember what is right I pity him actually.""

Then for some random reason some of Kairi's memories came back to her. She remembered it all the blank spot she had ever since Sora woke her up in Hollow Bastion. She remembers past leaving Destiny Island, and before waking up. Maleficent was the co-leader of this group, and Ansem was the leader. She knew Sora took care of him though.

Hades had a look of worry on his face. "He is obviously lying I mean how could-,"

"I remember" Kairi quietly interrupted. "I REMEMBER IT ALL YOU STUPID LIAR" Kairi yelled this time Lilo, Stitch, Phil, and even Hercules backed up in fear. "We are going to take care of you first then the rest of Ansem's gang. Each of you guys will have a slow agonizing death and I will laugh at you. I will tear you apart and make sure you die. So are you ready to fight or run scared like the punk you are." Kairi pulled out her sword. A dark light flashed over her blocking all sight to her. The light left. Kairi was standing there, but it wasn't Kairi. Instead there was a horrifying beast. She was ugly and had Snakes for her locks of hair.

"Oh, no! We need to run now. I'll explain later let's go." The group ran off leaving the new form of Kairi to fight.

Hades looked at Kairi straight in the eyes and Hades started to turn to stone.

"Okay I think we are far enough." Hercules said making a shelter to hide in.

"Nelequista!" Stitch yelled which meant 'Tell us what's going on now.'

"Yeah Stitch is right. We want to know what is going on with our friend now." Lilo said.

"Okay I'll tell you. My grandpa was a hero who killed the first Gorgon. My dad killed the second Gorgon. I killed the third, but there was a fourth we didn't know about it. When I discovered it, it ran and dwelled in someone's heart. I couldn't figure out whose heart it dwelled in. Until know anyway. Kairi has that gorgon in her heart, and she let it out. That Gorgon has all of her powers, plus the powers of its own, and know I won't even be able defeat it." Hercules said with a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah, and we all know that Herc here is the best." Phil said jumping up and down in anger.

"Dang, are you guys full of yourselves or what. First of all 'Herc' isn't the best, obviously he isn't or he would be able to win the fight with Kairi. Second, that short, stubby, annoying thing shouldn't even be talking about fighting because he would lose to a stray puppy in the park. Best for last, we may not be able to save-,"

"Wow, wow, wow! We can't save her we can only kill her." Phil said in his irritating way.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we may not be able to save her alone, but we can save her together so lets brain storm and think of a plan." Lilo said trying to act like a leader.

"Mega" Stitch said.

"Good idea Stitch" Lilo said right before she gathered the group in a huddle

After the group got to the starting point of the plan

"This is where the Gorgons used to live. So let's explore I'll walk in first" Hercules said. He walked in and then pulled his sword out. "Sorry guys if you die I would fell guilty and I just can't let that happen." He then attacked the sides of the cave and closed up the entrance.

"Okay I didn't expect him to do step one by himself since we didn't tell him that part, but hey we were going to do it if he didn't." Lilo said smiling "Hey we need t do our part now so let's move." Lilo then summoned experiment 444 which was an antidote experiment. She told it the situation and the blender for a head looking thing wrote down what they needed. "A gallon of water, the arm of someone set to stone, and the shell of a gorgon egg."

"A GORGON EGG." Phil yelled. "That gorgon is the only gorgon left there are no more eggs."

"Well then we will have to summon the wishing experiment" Lilo said. She then summoned the experiment but then realized that her wishes were up.

"Great now what are we going to do." Phil was very frustrated.

"You really have no hope, or do you Phil?" Lilo said while she was smiling. "It seems like you haven't reached that point in life when you realize hope can get you very far in life. If you don't let hope in your heart could fall out of order. If it wasn't for hope, I would never have found all of Stitches cousins. Hope is one thing you can't go without. It is a confident desire which leads to a likelihood of success. A simple wish or desire can be Hope. Hope is my source of success or relief. I hope you get what I am saying." Lilo said who was smiling even bigger than before.

"So hope is what I need, but the chance of finding a gorgon egg is impossible." Phil said.

"Look did you not here my big speech on hop. I pulled that from the heart." Lilo said. "Hope will change those chances, and make them almost impossible not to work."

"I hope you're right" Phil said

"See now you are getting the hang of it" Lilo said. "Now let's go find Hercules and see where to go from there."

In the gorgon's cave

"Wow this cave seemed to have gotten bigger since I was gone." Hercules said as he entered the cave. He walked around and then saw something on the wall he walked up and tried to decipher the writing. The writing was like hieroglyphics. Hercules couldn't figure out what they said, so he started to look around some more. This writing was every. He came up to a stone it was a translation like the Rosetta stone, but for this writing. He was able to read all the writing. It was plans for an attack on the humans. Hercules figured they were before the gorgons were starting to get killed by his family. One of the quotes was by the fourth gorgon it read.

_They have killed us all first by his grandfather._

_Second by his father_

_Third by him._

_He doesn't know about me, but when he does._

_I will dwell in the heart of the holder. _

_The holder of the Rosetta Sword._

_I will then use the sword to open the door._

_The door to the dimension the other gorgons are in._

_Their spirits dwell in the cave, but they can not_

_Turn anybody into stone._

"Wow that sword Kairi has, it is special." Hercules said. He then heard noises everywhere in the caves. He looked around and saw hundreds of gorgons everywhere in the cave.

"You, Hercules, dare enter the cave of the gorgons. When you killed the gorgons you angered us all now you will pay." One of the gorgons said.

"If it is a fight you are looking for. It is a fight you have." Hercules said pulling out his sword.

The gorgons rushed. Hercules swung. Hercules had a major advantage because the gorgon couldn't turn anybody to stone right now. Hercules kept killing, but they were spirits so they just came back. Hercules remembered the only spell he couldn't master and that was light. He tried, and came close, but never mastered. Hercules then tried the spell, but it didn't work. Hercules tried to stay alive, but there were too many of them. He didn't give up, but he was losing big time now. "I need help, but I don't have any so I have to keep fighting."

"Your help has arrived so quit crying and fight." Lilo said. The whole gang, but Kairi fought. Hercules rested and Phil watched Hercules.

"Phil I have to fight they need help." Hercules got up. "You guys, there is only one way to defeat them. You have to do a magic that I can't do. It is called Light."

"Sure you can do it." Phil said inspiringly, "All you need is hope and you can do it."

Hercules did the spell light and destroyed the gorgons for good. They all fell to the ground in relief. They got up and started looking around some more. Lilo turned the corner then said. "WOW"

Hercules came over and looked at the same thing Lilo was looking at and he said "Oh my gosh!"

A.N. So there was chapter six I think. I was listening to music so there might be a couple of mistakes. One thing to all my fans. It takes me time to figure out the experiment numbers on Lilo and Stitch. I don't watch the show I just like the first movie, and I thought they were a good idea for characters. If I can't find the experiment number I guess so you're welcome


	7. Chapter 7

A Worse Beginning

Riku, Mickey, and Robin were walking through a dry, desert-like, cliff. They had just landed on this world with the weird, singing, animals. They were unsure of where they were, and got lost a while ago.

"So you think we are close to the ship?" Riku asked as if the other two had any idea. "Why did we land here anyway?" Riku questioned, but this time he knew that Mickey knew the answer.

"I sensed darkness, great darkness, and it is my job to protect Kingdom Hearts. If we can find and kill that darkness we might even get some information on where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are." Mickey said. He then looked up at the sky and pointed, "That way!"

"How do you do that?" Riku asked looking over at Robbin who just shrugged. "Wouldn't I be more likely to do that, because I actually gave my body to the darkness?"

"That is exactly how I am able to do it. You get too weak when around darkness, because it haunts you. When darkness is near I sense the drop of power, and I know darkness is near." Mickey said, but that still didn't answer how he knew which way to go, but Riku forgot about that part.

Heartless started coming and Robbin Hood was the only one who saw them. He pulled out an arrow and blasted it right at the heartless. It took out about a hundred heartless, but new heartless took the old ones place. "Hey, Your Majesty, Riku, get ready for a big fight." Robbin said to the other two.

Mickey got out his keyblade, and Riku his Soul Eater. They started running towards the heartless when the cliff in front of them started to fall. "We can either, move faster and catch, them attempt to move faster and die, or stop and try to get over the rock in time." Mickey said waiting for one of his partner's response.

"I say get by or die trying, but I know for a fact we won't make it. You guys got any idea?" Riku said hoping for a response from someone.

While running the three of them thought. After a while Mickey and Riku figured it was the die trying, butt Robbin said, "I got it! If I blast right behind us while running it will blow us fast enough." He then pulled out three arrows.

"It is better than nothing." Riku said. Robbin then shot right behind them causing them to barely pass by the falling rocks in time. The tumbled on the ground, but quickly got up. They prepared themselves for the major fight, and ran right in it.

For a while they were close fighting together, but after a while they spread apart. The number of heartless seemingly doubled by the minute, but they couldn't stop fighting. For some reason the heartless wouldn't die they just flew back, but all, but Riku figured out magic was the key to their death.

Mickey was thrown against the fallen rocks. He then got up and did a front flip right into the mob of heartless. He then yelled, "Pearl!" A small white ball of light floated up in the air, but after it stopped it created a vacuum sucking in the nearby heartless. He then yelled "Fire!" causing a fire ring around him burning all the heartless too close for comfort. He then vertically ran up the cliff yelling out to his friends. "Hey you guys, get up here we can kill them while we are out of reach." Then a giant heatless came from the ground knocking Mickey off the cliff. Mickey was down for the count.

"Mickey!" Riku yelled. He was angry and now channeling his dark side. He then yelled in an Ansem-like voice "Let the darkness take care of this." Then dark beams were coming from the ground killing and the heartless near him. His soul eater turned into his old keyblade and he then blasted all the heartless near him. The darkness left him, but he was too weak to go see if Mickey was alright. He tried to stand, but he even couldn't do that, so he laid there until another giant heartless came exactly like the first.

Robin Hood was the only one left. He was unaware of the happening of his two friends, and was paying attention to the heartless he was killing. He shot an arrow right at a heartless, but they had a shield blocking it. He shot another and it happened again. This was now the only thing that could happen unless he tried a different strategy. He then ran up to the heartless to kick them, but the heartless grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground. He got up know that he had to survive. He looked back and saw the two giant heartless and his friends down. He ran toward Riku, who was closer until the heartless attacked him again. This time he flew towards one of the giant heartless and crashed into its leg. The heartless kicked him towards the crowd of heartless. Robin Hood got up and watched as the remaining heartless formed into a third heartless.

Robin got two arrows out that were glowing green. He pointed them towards his friends, and yelled "Heal!" The arrows hit his teammates and the both managed to get up, but Robin fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"It's okay we can handle these heartless." Riku said right before he flew towards the heartless. He swung right at the heartless, but the heartless brushed him off before he could hit it. "Just kidding," Riku said getting up from the ground. "I think we need to retreat.

"No you don't!" A mysterious man said flying towards a heartless, completely destroying it. He then ran towards the other and did the same. One heartless left. "If you are so weak u can't kill these weaklings my job will be easy." He said. He pulled out his long green sword with the crevice at the end. "You can change my mind if you can take him down fast enough.

Right after he said that Donald came in his evil phase. He blasted the heartless away and then ran right towards Mickey getting his wand ready to kill him. Mickey did a back flip dodging Donald's attack. Riku then slashed Donald with his sword. Donald acted like it was nothing and said. "I'm here to take Riku with me, and make sure the king is dead. I will stop at nothing to make sure I succeed at both."

"It's that stupid duck again! Hey Coral come handle this, will you?" The guy said.

Coral jumped off the top of the cliff landing right by her leader. "How did he live? Who cares, this time I will make sure he dies." She pulled out her staff and swung it as fire followed.

Donald got rid of the fire with a water magic. "You need to stop faking that you are the best at magic in your group. I feel the power of the real magician." Donald said in his new, but dull voice.

"How could you tell? Hey big ears do you have any idea who this duck is?" Coral asked Mickey. She then signaled for her friend to come. Her friend landed and pulled out two nun chucks. Each nun chuck was the shape of an arrow. One end was caught on fire and the opposite of it was covered in ice. The other nun chuck had electricity coming out of one end and its opposite had a small tornado around it.

"Yeah I know who he is. His name is Donald. He worked for me until he went to go help out someone in need." Mickey said then hesitated. "Hey Riku this was the great darkness I sensed. I wonder what happened." Mickey then got his keyblade ready to fight who ever he needed.

"We are going to fight first," Coral said, "Hopefully all three of us won't have to fight, we need to save our energy for you."

"If you want to fight me now, then let's go." Riku said pulling out Soul Eater. "You seem too weak for this to be a challenge."

Coral said, "I'm getting this from the weaklings who couldn't handle the heartless. I will tear you apart and make-"

"Let me fight him Coral. I want to kill him." Their leader interrupted, "There seems to be some hidden strength we don't know about in this one, even more than that silly dark form. I think I can bring it out in him if we fight. The leader then pulled out his sword, and charged toward Riku. Riku blocked it with his soul eater, and then tried to attack him while he was open, but the attack was blocked. Riku then got his stomach sliced by his opponent's sword. Then Riku tried getting up, but then thrown back to the ground with another slice. Riku tried to heal himself, but the assassin got up to him too fast and hit him before he could heal himself.

Riku was tired and ready to give up, but he kept trying. Every attempt Riku mad to get up was a failure. The assassin was just about to kill him when Donald got involved. "He is mine to kill," Donald said blasting the assassin away with his magic, "I told you not to get in the way!"

"I'll handle this," said the magic assassin. "Hey duck, my name is Andrew, and I'll turn you into a Christmas dinner." Andrew got his num chucks ready, and charged at Donald.

"First mistake," Donald said. He then swung his staff at Andrew who immediately got one of his num chucks so the air side was facing Donald. Andrew then put an equal amount of pressure towards the air attack of Donald's. "Second mistake," Donald then blasted fire right towards Andrew who then referred to his other num chuck making sure the fire end was facing Donald. Andrew then fought fire with fire, literally. The battle was heating up, literally, but the fire went out when Andrew used the ice side of his num chucks to try to freeze Donald, but Donald dodged the attack. Donald then ran towards Andrew who tried to hit Donald with a magic attack, but Donald jumped doing a front flip attacking Andrew with his strongest gravity attack.

"I can't take it anymore someone help I'm being crushed" Andrew yelled in pain, while the gravity attack was crushing him. Then a bunch of arrows hit the gravity attack with an explosion causing it to go away. Robin Hood had woken up to the fight, and seeing someone begging for mercy.

"Did I make it in time?" Robin Hood asked, completely clueless to what was going on. He then walked over to where his friends were, "What's going on?"

"A fight between Riku and me," said the assassin whose name we don't know, "after all we never finished, and I see you healed yourself."

"I doubt you'll want to fight me when I'm at my strongest, but if I have to then so be it." Riku then let a bunch of darkness come into him. Riku then started coming in and out of the darkness attacking the assassin with all of his strength. Riku then got his sword pointed it at the enemy and shot a bunch of dark balls right at the assassin. Riku then ran straight toward the assassin and hit him right in the stomach.

"Wow this is getting to be a really good fight," the assassin said, who then pulled out his weapon as if he was showing it off. "See how my sword has veins running through it, and the ball of light at the end; that's because there is a living thing running through my sword. The ball of light is its soul. I can channel its soul in me turning me into a beast when I fight, but this sword turns into an ordinary sword, but with my strengths at the moment it won't matter. Right now I'm going to turn into this beast. I will be stronger than you again, and I will get to see the powers Ansem gave you."

"What do you know about Ansem, and I thought my dark form was the powers that Ansem gave me." Riku said looking shocked.

"No your dark form was what Kingdom Hearts gave you. Your heartless is what Ansem gave to you. Your heartless is far stronger than anything you have used so far." The assassin said. The assassin then started to charge up when the ball of light at the end of his sword started traveling down his sword into his body. The crevice at the end collapsed into a regular point of a sword. The veins started going away, and the green color slowly turned to silver. "I suggest you turn into your heartless form, if you don't you will die." He then flew right toward Riku with amazing speeds. Riku blocked the shot, but the impact caused him to fly back.

"I have to try to go into this heartless form. I need to get rid of him." He then screamed in anger and then his darkness came out of him. The darkness then pointed directly at his heart and flew in. Riku then ran straight toward the assassin and pinned him on the ground. "What are you going to do now?"

"I guess it was a mistake putting you in this form. I need to train see you later. Hey you guys I'll meet you at Olympus coliseum." The assassin then teleported and was gone. Riku left his heartless for and was back to normal.

"Congratulations, you are among the few who survived being a heartless." Mickey said going to help Riku. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine; just drag me over there please." Riku asked. He was beat and couldn't move a limb.

"Did you forget about me?" Donald said while he attempted to kill Mickey with a thunder attack. The attack failed because Robin shot an arrow at Mickey and Riku making a shield around them.

"Riku you need to rest. Robin, you and I are going to fight in this one." Mickey said pulling out his keyblade He charged towards Donald, and swung Donald blocked it. He went to use magic against Mickey, but Robin shot an arrow at Donald, and it shocked him. He was twitching on the ground for a little bit, but snapped out of it. He then jumped up in the air and struck the ground with his staff causing a giant earthquake. Mickey fell to the ground, but got right back up. He jumped right when Robin shot an arrow. Mickey landed on the arrow and was getting ready for a double attack. The arrow struck at the same time Mickey did causing Donald to go back. He fell to the ground and Mickey ran to him. Mickey then some kind of light magic and the purple in Donald's eyes left.

"What happened?" Donald asked. Last thing I remember is being kidnapped by Larxene.

"You were evil, and you tried to kill me and kidnap Riku." Mickey said. He was happy that his friend was back to normal.

"Oh, who's your friend; I have never met him before?" Donald asked pointing at Robin.

"We recently met him and he has been helping us against the heartless." Mickey then walked off leaving Donald alone with Robin.

"So how much damage did I cause?" Donald asked Robin.

"Well you actually helped us, and then u tried to kill us." Robin said. He then laughed relieved that it was all over for now.

"Did I do that to Riku?" Donald asked pointing at Riku. Donald was scared he might have killed someone.

"Nope, he stayed out of your fight." Robin said laughing.

Mickey came back and said, "Riku can walk so we are going to have to look for the ship. Donald you are coming with us." Mickey then turned to Riku and yelled, "Where should we go next?"

"Olympus Coliseum, that's where the assassins are going and we need to stop them." Riku yelled back.

"Hey, you guys" Robin yelled who was now at the top of the cliff, "I found our ship."

The four heroes got in the ship and took off for Olympus Coliseum. They landed and they saw Hades turned to stone and someone out cold lying right in front of then. Riku ran up to see who it was.

Riku looked over the person and said, "It's….Kairi. Oh my gosh it's Kairi! Hey guys come here its Kairi." Riku was excited to see an old friend

A.N. Yay Riku found Kairi and Donald is good again. The next chapter gonna be supa cool so enjoy reading it


End file.
